Conventional vacuum cleaners are often used for removing some insect pests in narrowly defined circumstances. These circumstances may arise where the household vacuum is already deployed and plugged in. In this case, the user might be able to use the vacuum suction to pull the pest into the conventional vacuum cleaner storage, but only with a combination of a powerful vacuum and an insect or pest which does not cling tightly to the wall or other surface can give passable results. In addition, a conventional vacuum cleaner may not have a hose with an acceptable level of "reach" without having to add special attachments, detaching the floor sweeper, and will probably require the main vacuum unit to be lifted in an attempt to reach the pest. Where the pest refuses to let go, severe movement of the nozzle or tip can cause the pest to be crushed against the wall or other surface to produce discoloration and a mess to clean up. Further, where the insect is of sturdy size or hardness, even where it is sucked up into the machine, it may crawl out of the vacuum cleaner when the vacuum cleaner is shut off. In some cases, the creature may hang in the vacuum tube and crawl out sooner than later.
The above problems with conventional vacuums including their bulk and other limitations produce the need for a pest disposal device which brings ease of use, ease of storage and positive indications of capture and disposal to set the mind of the user at ease that the pest will not re-emerge. In addition, for pests which cling to the surface on which they are found, a method is needed which will cause them to release from their stuck position which will not necessitate significant physical force and motion which would risk crushing the pest and soiling the surroundings. In addition, device is needed in which very little weight overall is imposed on the user, and with very little weight on a far end which is capable of reaching the pest, both to make things easier for the user, as well as to reduce the risk of crushing the pest.